


I'm Sorry, but Stiles Loves

by Enicia24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble, papa McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So wrote this like 10 minutes after last night's episode to try and reconcile my own feelings about everything.  Contains spoilers if you didn't see it.</p>
<p>So years later when a tall dark haired man comes towards him in a hospital and in the school he sneers at the FBI badge and talks circles around the man.  He gives hell to the man who hurt his patchwork family.<br/>But most importantly he tells his brother and he is there for him just like all those years ago.  Because when Stiles loves someone as fiercely as he does Scott and his Dad and Mellissa he would do anything for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, but Stiles Loves

When Stiles loves someone he goes all the way.  Unless they completely break his heart, he will go to the ends of the earth for them and maybe even after.  He and Scott are brothers and have been brothers for so long that he can barely say when the friendship became broship became I would do anything for you.

Their families were together so often most of Beacon Hills thought of them as one family.  They balanced each other out and took turns taking care of each other.  There was always someone to help make ‘it’ better.

Except not even the power of two families made one by the innocent yet powerful love of youth could help when Claudia got sick.  Scott wanted to be with Stiles every chance he could.  Especially since the Sheriff still had to work.  Still had to help and protect people from the physical dangers of the world. ( Had to try and protect their little town in a way he could no longer protect his wife.)

But there were still times when Scott had to leave and Mellissa had other rounds and Scott’s dad had to work.  And it was when he was alone with his mom that she turned to him.  She looked at him with sick weary eyes and a frail but beautiful smile.  Her smile was what made Stiles begin crying, it was a good bye smile.

So Scott was his brother and his dad was his dad and Melissa was his, well not his mother no one could ever be his mother but his mom, she was as close as a person could get though and Scott’s dad was like his uncle but closer.

A family with one missing and all grieving.  So Stiles loved them all fiercely.  Maybe if he loved them with more of himself they wouldn’t leave him like his mom and maybe just maybe they could be happy one day.

But even though Stiles loved as much as he could one more member of their family left.  Only unlike Claudia, Scott’s dad left willingly.  He didn’t fight.  The punch gut of sorrow Stiles felt was nothing like the knives of pain he could see on Scott’s face.

When Stiles loves someone he goes all the way.  He can forgive a breaking of his heart.  But when someone he loves gets hurt, even by another person he loves, he will stop at nothing to help them.  And Scott’s dad hurt people he loved. 

All of them.

So years later when a tall dark haired man comes towards him in a hospital and in the school he sneers at the FBI badge and talks circles around the man.  He gives hell to the man who hurt his patchwork family. 

But most importantly he tells his brother and he is there for him just like all those years ago.  Because when Stiles loves someone as fiercely as he does Scott and his Dad and Mellissa he would do anything for them. 

Even if it means dying. Even if it means having a piece of permanent darkness around his heart joining the others.


End file.
